The Greek and the Roman
by Kiliya
Summary: Piper's life is turned upside down when she discovers she is a demigod and is thrown into their dangerous world. Not only are monsters threatening to ruin the peace but the greeks and romans are on the brink of war. A new threat to the Olympian Gods has emerged. Will the greeks and the romans be able to join forces before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated thankyou.**

**All the characters belong to Rick Riordan but the plot is mine.**

**1 week ago**

_A strange woman grabbed hold of Piper's shoulders. She spoke quietly but her voice was full of urgency,_

"_Piper listen to me, you are in grave danger out here in the mortal world. You're scent has become too powerful for the monsters to ignore and they will kill you if they get their hands on you. I know this must all be extremely confusing for you but you have to trust me. You're a demigod meaning you're half mortal, half god. You need to get to Camp Half Blood; it's the only safe place for demigods like you. Once you get there Chiron will explain everything to you. I will aid you as much as I can on you're journey," The woman took out a shiny dagger from her Gucci bag, "this is Katoptris, it will help you to fight off monsters and find your way to camp. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."_

_The woman handed Piper Katoptris and began turning away. Katoptris felt familiar and comfortable in her hands. Piper knew better than to trust a random stranger but something about this woman made her feel as though she was telling the truth._

"_Wait!" Piper called out after her, "who are you?"_

_The woman turned to face Piper with a brilliant smile on her face_

"_Why I am Aphrodite my dear, goddess of love and beauty" and in the blink of an eye she was gone. _

**Now**

Accidentally encountering a bloodthirsty manticore was not on Piper's to-do list. Her day had started off fine until she passed a small café and noticed a strange man in a long trench coat watching her.

At first Piper had thought nothing of it until she turned into an empty alleyway and he had followed. _This is bad _she thought. Piper sneaked a peek behind her and to her horror she realized it wasn't a man following her. This monster had the head of a man, body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. The word _manticore_ came to mind even though Piper had no idea what that meant. When she reached the end of the alleyway she ran for dear life, zigzagging through streets she didn't even know the names of. Piper could hear the creature growling right behind her.

Her fear was beginning to get the best of her. Every passing second got harder to breathe as she sprinted to get away from the creature. Every step she took left her winded and she realized there was no point in running any further, she would've just run out of energy and the manticore would easily be able to kill her. Piper might as well put up a fight if this is going to be how she dies.

She spun around a raised Katoptris, a dagger that Aphrodite had given her last week when she told her she was a demigod and that she had to find a place called 'Camp Half Blood'. The monster slowed to a halt in front of her and got ready to pounce. Standing this close to a manticore made Piper's knees tremble. With a loud roar he jumped towards her with his claws outstretched. A sudden rush of energy filled Piper's veins. She jumped out of the way and slashed at the manticore. A small cut appeared on the monsters front right leg. She continued dodging and slashing the monster as best she could. Somehow fighting with a dagger came naturally to her.

After a while the monster had many cuts of varying lengths all over his body making it look even more gruesome and deadly than before. The beast let out a frustrated howl and slashed at Piper with his claws. She was too slow to dodge this and a creature's claws sunk into her arm. Piper screamed as the pain swelled in her arm. She slashed furiously at the beast with her uninjured arm to get him to let go of her other arm.

Once She was released from the monsters iron grip she started panicking. She knew there was little chance she would survive a battle with an injury like this but she couldn't give up now. _Dodge, roll, slash, repeat_.

Piper was concentrating so hard on avoiding the monsters sharp claws that she didn't see it raise its scorpion tail. When she saw the tail dive towards her heart she barely had time to jump. The stinger managed to pierce her stomach and she fell to the ground. The pain was horrible and she knew that there was no way she was going to survive this.

As her eyesight began to blur a flash of gold glittered behind the Manticore but she had little energy to wonder what that was. As the creature got ready to kill her she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper woke up to the sound of whispering beside her. At first she couldn't open her eyes, they felt like they where glued shut. Her senses slowly started to come back; she could wriggle her fingers and she could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath. Her muscles ached but the excruciating pain was gone. She felt too tired to open her eyes so instead she just listened to the whispering voices.

"It's been 3 days, do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"Don't worry, the hunters are experienced healers the girl just needs some rest"

"Okay, lets hope you're right"

"Do you think she's one of us?"

"Definitely, no human could ever stand a chance against a manticore"

Millions of questions buzzed through Piper's mind. _3 days? Hunters? What are they talking about?_

"Hey did you see that? She moved! I think she's awake, I'll go get Naomi"

There was no point in pretending that she was still asleep so Piper slowly opened her eyes. At first she felt disorientated. _Where am I? _It seemed like she was in a tent but it was dark so she couldn't really tell. Piper tried sitting up but an agonizing pain shot through her stomach. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. A gentle but strong hand grabbed her shoulder and slowly pushed her back to lie down.

"Wow, slow down there you're still injured"

Piper looked to see who was talking to her. A guy about her age is kneeling down next to her. He has short golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He seems relieved that she woke up.

"Who are you?" Piper's voice is raspy and she realizes just how thirsty she is. As if noticing this, blondie hands her a large glass of water and she gulps it down in seconds. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and lets out a satisfied sigh. Piper glances at the boy to ask if he is going to answer her question but when she made eye contact with him she forgot what she was going to say, a shiver running down her spine. _Wow, those eyes really are electric. _Piper quickly turns her attention to her surroundings before he notices her staring.

"My name is Jason Grace" he replies with a small smile on his lips, "what's yours?"

"Piper Mclean" her voice still sounds a bit croaky like she hadn't talked in a long time. _Wait, how long had she been out? Had she really been unconscious for 3 days?_ Piper was about to start bombarding Jason with all the questions that were floating through her mind but before she got to open her mouth he started talking.

"It's nice to finally be able to talk to you. You've been unconscious for 3 days and everyone was starting to get worried. That manticore did some serious damage to you, Phoebe and Naomi spent a whole night trying to fix you up" Feeling as though this short explanation didn't really help her understand what happened she began asking Jason some questions.

"Why am I still alive? What happened to the Manticore?" she questioned Jason.

"Well, I was visiting my sister, Thalia, when we heard a loud roar. Thalia gathered her hunters and we went to check what all that noise was about. That's when we saw you and the Manticore fighting. It looked like you had been injured so we ran over to help but by the time we reached you the Manticore had already gotten you. Thalia and I dealt with the manticore while Phoebe and Naomi carried you back to camp to heal you." Explained Jason. Piper contemplated this new information. _The flash of gold she has seen before she passed out must have been Jason. _

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"Hmm? For what?" Jason snapped out of his thoughts and seemed genuinely confused as to what she had just said.

"For saving my life of course"

"Oh that, you should really thank the hunters they did most of the work, without them I wouldn't have known how to remove the poison" he smiled softly at me.

Piper was about to continue asking him question when two girls entered the tent.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake" smiled the girl with jet black hair and familiar electric blue eyes "did Jason kiss you awake?" she chuckled at her own joke while Jason rolled his eyes and the other girl smiled.

"This is Thalia, my sister, and that's Naomi one of the hunters that helped heal you" _so that's why Thalia's eyes looked so familiar_ thought Piper.

"Hi" Piper replied shyly. Naomi came over to her and told Jason to get out in a not so friendly way. Jason obediently nodded and walked out the tent.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naomi.

"Better than three days ago" replied Piper. Naomi smiled.

"Well now that you're awake drink some this" Naomi handed Piper a canteen full of a golden liquid.

"What is it?" she inquired curiously. _I've never seen a drink like this thought Piper. _

"You don't know? I thought all demigods knew… This is nectar, the drink of the gods. When drunk in small amounts it helps heal wounded demigods," explained Naomi.

"Oh, okay" Piper took a tentative sip from the canteen. It tasted like warm cookies and milk. _This is delicious, _she thought_. _She took another sip.

"Wow, don't drink too much or you'll catch fire" Naomi took the canteen from her hands. _Catch fire?_ Piper gulped_._

"Anyways, can you try sitting up?"

Piper slowly sat up, remembering the pain she had felt the last time she tried. Surprisingly she felt a lot less pain this time. _That nectar stuff is really good. _Naomi looked really excited about the progress Piper was making.

"Can you stand up?"

"Um I'll try" Piper braced herself for the pain that would come when her feet touched the ground. Piper groaned with the effort. Her stomach felt like it had been ripped apart and sticky taped back together. She used the edge of the bed to steady herself.

"Just a little more time to heal and you'll be back to normal" Naomi was smiling brightly.

"You should have dinner with us, Artemis will probably want to talk to you" Thalia had been so quiet this whole time that Piper had almost forgotten she was there.

"Who's Artemis" the question seemed to surprise the two.

"Wow, you really don't know anything," whispered Naomi. Piper was slightly offended by that comment. Thalia looked at her thoughtfully.

"Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. She can explain things to you," said Thalia after a while.

" Now come on lets go eat dinner with the rest of the hunters, Artemis and Zoë should be back soon from their patrol" Naomi helped her walk out of the tent. Sitting in a circle around a fire where a group of about 10 girls, none older than 16. _These must be the other hunters_. Piper quickly scanned the group and saw Jason waving her over. He was sitting a bit further away from the group. Piper slowly limped over and sat down next to him. Jason looked at piper with a worried expression,

"Are you sure you should be up with an injury like that?" Jason questioned.

"Naomi gave me some nectar, the pain isn't as bad now" Piper reassured Jason she was okay.

A sudden crack sounded from the woods around the campfire. Everyone fell silent. Another crack was heard and this time some of the hunters got up and armed their bows. A low moan echoed from the woods closest to Piper and she jumped up, bracing herself for a fight. Jason did the same. Suddenly two figures appeared out of the woods, there was a young girl holding onto an older girl who was limping. A gasp sounded from the group and hunters where rushing to help the two girls. Naomi and another girl quickly picked up the injured girl and took her to one of the unoccupied tents. The other girl who was uninjured hushed all the girls who where crowded around her asking questions. The young girl stepped away from the crowd and directly towards Piper. The girl stopped right in front of her.

"I'm guessing you're Piper Mclean." Her face showed no emotion as she said this.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am" Piper stuttered

A smile appeared on the girls face.

"Great, we have lots to talk about. I'm Artemis by the way"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'd just like to say thanks to Ravenclawdaughterofposeidon for proofreading my story and for giving me tips on writing in general. You're kind messages have really helped me with my writing.**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

Artemis led Piper to one of the larger tents in the camp. Once both girls had ducked inside the opening the young girl gestured for Piper to sit down in front of her.

"Piper, do you have any idea who your Godly parentage might be?" She sounded as though she already knew the answer to this question.

"I'm afraid not sir- um ma'am- I mean… your highness?" Piper had no idea how address a Goddess.

"Just call me Artemis," the goddess chuckled.

A pink glow suddenly filled the silver tent. Startled, Piper looked up and gasped when she saw the source of the light. An image of a dove was glowing strongly above her head. Piper looked down at Artemis to check that she was seeing this as well and that Piper hadn't gone insane. Artemis glanced at the dove and didn't look at all startled or confused, instead she smiled.

Piper felt a small breeze blowing around her body. When she looked down she was no longer wearing her oversized t-shirt or battered jeans, instead she wore a white toga that ended just above her knees. The material was so silky that it slipped right through her fingers like water. Piper, not used to wearing dresses, felt extremely exposed in this.

"What's happening?" Piper squeaked.

"Your mother has just claimed you," Artemis explained calmly, "You're a daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper's heart clenched. Her entire life Piper's dad had told her that her mother had died months after she was born. Now Artemis was telling her that she was alive and well, oh and also the goddess of love and beauty. Less than two weeks ago Aphrodite had warned her that she was in danger because she was a demigod but not once had she mentioned that she was her mother. Piper wondered if her dad knew about this. In fact she wondered if her dad had even noticed she was missing. Piper turned her attention back to Artemis.

"What happened out there in the woods with that other girl?" Piper was beginning to get a headache from thinking about her mother so she changed the subject to the first thing that came to mind.

"A stray Lycanthrope attacked us, most likely one of Lycaon's minions. He managed to sink his claws in Zoë's leg before we killed him." The name Lycaon rang a bell in Piper's head. She remembered learning about him at school, he was the first were wolf.

"Why would Lycaon attack you and the hunters?"

"Lycaon and I aren't on the best of terms. He wants revenge on me for turning his daughter into a bear a long time ago. Usually Lycaon wouldn't dare come close to my hunters and I but right now, with more monster attacks than ever before on demigods, he has seized the opportunity to try and destroy us." Artemis had her fist clenched tight the whole time she was talking.

"Why are the monsters attacking?"

"Ekhidna wants revenge on the Gods for locking her husband under Mt Etna but since she does not have enough power or monsters on her side to attack the Olympians she has resorted to killing their children. Already dozens of demigods have perished."

"I'm sorry but who exactly is Ekhidna?" Artemis raised her eyebrows at this question.

"Ekhidna is the mother of monsters, she gave birth to or raised some of the most deadly monsters known. That's why there have been so many monster attacks on demigods. If she isn't stopped then she might just be able to destroy the Olympians." Piper felt faint. She had just found out about the demigod world and now the mother of monsters is trying to kill everyone.

"It's getting late, we should probably go get something to eat then call it a night. With Lycaon coming after my hunters and I we will have to leave this area by dawn tomorrow. " Piper nodded and got up to leave. As piper was about to go through the tent opening she remembered something her mother had said. She turned back to face the still seated Artemis.

"Um Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"My mother mentioned something about me having to go to a place called Camp Half Blood. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes getting you to Camp Half Blood would be the wisest thing to do right now. The only problem is that it's located on the other side of the country." Artemis stopped to think; "I'll discuss a solution to this with my hunters later tonight, for now just enjoy the food and have a good nights sleep." Happy with that answer Piper turned back around and left the tent.

When Piper arrived back to the campfire all the hunters had already left, the only person left was Jason who was staring intently at the fire. Jason looked over at Piper when she dropped down next to him. A look of awe flashed on his face when he saw Piper in a toga but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared making Piper think that she had imagined it.

"What happened in there?"

"My mother claimed me. Apparently this is what happens when you're a daughter of Aphrodite" Piper gestured to her dress.

"So you're Greek?"

"Yeah, I guess. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm a roman demigod"

"Really? There are roman demigods too?" Every few minutes Piper seemed to learn something new. She suspected she had learned more in one day with the hunters than her entire life at school.

"Yeah, I only found out about the Greeks a couple of months ago when I saw Thalia for the first time in years, turns out my sister is Greek."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Jupiter, Zeus's roman counterpart"

"Wow" Jason laughed at Piper's incredulous expression. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"Hungry?" ha asked.

"Starving" replied Piper.

"All we've got are sandwiches, cucumber and lettuce or chicken and lettuce?"

"Cucumber and lettuce please, I'm vegetarian"

"Here" Jason handed her the sandwich and she began munching on it happily. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they ate their sandwiches. To Piper's dismay the peaceful quite didn't last long as Thalia and Artemis made their way to them and began talking.

"The Hunter's and I have discussed how to get you to Camp Half Blood and we've come to an agreement" Artemis spoke.

"Piper, Camp Half Blood is on the other side of the country and there will be dozens of monsters chasing you on the way. With an injury like yours, we think it would be wisest if Jason takes you to Camp Jupiter with him where you can rest and then once you're healed Jason can take you to Camp Half Blood on an eagle. Camp Jupiter is just a half hour journey from here. We wish we could take you to camp ourselves but with Lycaon after us we would only be putting you in further danger" explained Thalia.

Piper felt hesitant about this plan. Resting while Ekhidna gains power and expands her monster army didn't seem wise to Piper, besides Aphrodite had said Camp Half Blood was the only place she would be safe. Unfortunately Artemis was right, going on such a long journey after having been stabbed by a manticore wouldn't end well. Piper couldn't think of a better plan so she reluctantly agreed.

"All right, then it's settled. Tomorrow at dawn you two will be on your way to camp Jupiter"


	4. Chapter 4

"Piper, wake up," someone was shaking her shoulders. Piper groaned. _It's too early to be awake_ she thought. She pulled her blanket all the way over her head.

"Piper, come on were leaving soon"

"Okay, Okay I'm awake," Piper mumbled as she got up. Jason handed her a shirt and shorts.

"Thalia told me to give those to you. Once you're changed, meet me outside. I'll be waiting with Tempest" Piper nodded and Jason left the tent. She slipped her toga off and got changed into the clothes she was given.

Piper stepped out of the tent and scanned the area for Jason. Piper found him talking to Thalia next to a tall, pitch-black horse. Piper thought the horse was the most gorgeous animal she had ever seen. Jason waved Piper over.

"Ready to go?" Piper nodded, still entranced by the horse.

"Okay, lets go then" Thalia hugged the both of them and told them to take care. Thalia slipped a small piece of paper into Piper's hand.

"If you ever want to join us just send us an iris message" and with that Thalia walked off. Piper looked at the piece of paper, it was a business card for the hunters. Piper couldn't believe she had just been invited to join the hunters of Artemis. She would love to join them but something held her back. She looked over at Jason who was frowning slightly at the card.

"Come on, let's go" Jason nodded and helped Piper up onto Tempest. Then Jason jumped up behind Piper and gently grabbed the horse's mane, encircling Piper in his arms. Tempest bolted off and Piper was suddenly glad Jason was behind her to stop her from falling off.

The scenery around them was a blur of colours as tempest ran at impossible speeds. Tempest jumped out of the woods and onto a large highway packed with cars. They leaped and bounded over the hoods of cars and ran towards a wall guarded by two teenagers. Piper wondered how this alarmed no one. Tempest cam to a sudden halt in front of the two kids.

"We're here," Jason announced. He slid of the horses back and helped Piper down. As soon as they where both down Tempest dashed away. Together they walked side by side towards the guards. It seemed that the guards recognized Jason since they immediately began welcoming him back.

"Hazel, Frank" Jason addressed them with a small nod.

"Who's this?" Hazel asked.

"This is Piper, Daughter of Venus. She's with me" Jason spoke with no emotion. Piper almost couldn't recognize this Jason.

"Okay, Reyna is waiting for you inside" Frank informed Jason. Hazel and Frank stepped back to allow them through a door Piper hadn't known was there before. Once they stepped through the door and into a tunnel Piper asked him why had called her a daughter of Venus.

"It's so people don't find out your Greek, not everyone here is accepting of Greeks" Jason flashed her an apologetic look.

As soon as they stepped out of the tunnel a girl of about their age greeted Jason.

"Jason, I didn't expect you to be back so soon" the girl seemed glad that he was back.

"Yeah we had some minor complications back at the camp" Only then did the girl seem to notice Piper. She gave her a suspicious glare.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Reyna, this is Piper" Piper smiled at Reyna but she didn't return the gesture.

"Who's your godly parentage?" Reyna asked

"Venus" Piper replied just like Jason had told her to.

"Alright, well Jason and I have lots to discuss so how about we drop you off at the Venus cabin" Reyna seemed to want to get rid of Piper as soon as possible.

"Okay" Piper replied half-heartedly

Jason and Reyna led Piper to a row of polished buildings. They stopped in front of one that had a banner with a dove on it.

"This is the Venus cabin where you'll be staying" Reyna spoke.

"Over there is the Jupiter Cabin," Jason pointed to the building he was talking about, "If you need anything, you can usually find me over there" Reyna seemed slightly irritated that Jason had told her this. It was obvious Reyna liked Jason but Jason seemed completely oblivious to this.

"Okay thanks," Piper replied and begun walking up to the door of the building. Once she was inside she was greeted by stares and squeals from the few people awake.

"Oh my Gods a new Venus kid" one kid said

"She doesn't look the part" another retorted

One girl stood up out of her bed and stepped forward towards Piper.

"Hi, I'm Sophia. Welcome to the Venus Cabin" Sophia seemed like the only nice person in the cabin since everyone else who was awake was too engrossed in staring at their reflections admiringly or sizing Piper up.

"Here, you can have that bed" Sophia pointed to a bed at the far corner of the room. Piper walked over to her bed and sat down, glad to be further away from everybody.

"Breakfast will be in an hour," Sophia informed her. Piper nodded and lay down in her bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Piper was in a pink room filled with clothes. Sitting in front of a vanity table was none other than Aphrodite. _

"_Piper my dear! About time you got here" Aphrodite sounded delighted to see her._

"_Where am I" Piper inquired. She was sure she had never been here before._

"_You're in a dream silly," Aphrodite giggled at Piper's lack of knowledge, "I brought you here so we could talk" _

"_About what?" Piper was still trying to wrap her head around Aphrodite being able to invade her dreams._

"_About the current threat to Gods and demigods, Ekhidna," Aphrodite's cheerful expression fell. Piper nodded for Aphrodite to continue. _

"_By now you have probably heard about the recent murders. Ekhidna has sent all her children on a massive hunt for demigods. Do you know why she's hunting demigods so savagely?" Piper shook her head._

"_She's using them Piper. Once they die Ekhidna steals their godly essence and uses it to enhance her powers. She grows stronger as we speak and the gods wont be able to stop her if she manages to free her husband, Typhon, from under Mount Etna. If she frees her husband then game over. Olympus will fall and demigods shall perish, the world will be over run by monsters."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?" Piper was worried about what Aphrodite would say next._

"_I'm telling you this because you're part of the prophecy, you will decide wether Olympus rises or falls," These words hit Piper hard. She felt light headed and had to lean on the wall for a minute or two to regain her balance. _

"_So I just found out I'm a demigod, I've been attacked and hurt more than a dozen times already and now you're telling me that the fate of all demigods and gods around the world rest in my hands?" Piper was hoping Aphrodite would laugh and say she misheard what she had just been told. Unfortunately, Aphrodite nodded sullenly instead. Piper looked at the goddess with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. _

"_I can't-" Aphrodite cut her off before she could finish._

"_I can't keep you here any longer. You need to get to Camp Half blood as quick as possible. Olympus is running out of time. Jason will be able to take you to camp," Aphrodite flashed a small mischievous grin at the mention of Jason's name. _

"_This will be a dangerous mission but I know you can do it," Aphrodite continued, "Good luck dear," once those words where said Aphrodite disappeared and so did the pink room._

Piper woke up gasping for air. The Venus cabin was completely empty, Piper was glad about this. _They must be eating breakfast_ she thought. She jumped out of her bed and ran out the cabin. She had to tell Jason about her dream before she forgot. As piper dashed down rows of cabins she noticed silhouettes floating around. She realized with a start that they where ghosts. Startled, she stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. A few of the ghosts turned their heads to see what had caused the noise. When they saw Piper a few gaped while other glared.

"_Graecus!" _One ghost shouted. The others roared in anger accusing her of being a_ Graecus. _Luckily all the demigods where eating breakfast so they couldn't hear the shouts of the ghosts.

"I don't even know what that means!" Piper shouted back, "Please just leave mealone!" The ghosts where scaring her. They wouldn't stop shouting at her. Piper clasped her hands around her ears as the shouting grew louder.

"Silence!" she screamed. To her surprise the ghosts did as she asked. The ghosts looked just as surprised as her.

"Witch," some murmured.

"_Graecus," _others whispered. Then one by one they disappeared into the walls of different cabins. After they where all gone Piper got up and ran to the Jupiter cabin.

**Sorry about the late update!**

**Anyways, I know camp Jupiter doesn't have cabins but I just wrote it that way because I thought it would suit the plot better.**

**As of tomorrow I will be travelling to rural areas with my family so I might not be able to update as soon. **

**Oh and also thankyou for reading my story so far, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
